villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Villain fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Magma Dragoon (Talk) 16:28, September 4, 2010 I don't meen to insult you, but your page about dr. Else Schneider is a bit messy, links to images that don't exist and stuff... and please don't refer to your blog, all the information should be placed in the article itself... if you need any help you can leave a message on my talk page. Good luck! Amnestyyy 19:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Discussion to answer your questions, in a fine point: you can create articles and edit as much as you want but in general people do so for fun: if you are seeking admin-responibilities or authority you'd need to earn it (making your own wiki makes you an admin by default: since you asked). Most people in this community contribute to the site to share their knowledge on villains with others for their own enjoyment - it's not really about how many views you get or how popular the wiki may or may not be, without being too frank that is kind of the wrong attitude to have Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 19:32, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Help I noticed you left the page dr Elsa Schneider all empty, so I started working on the article, and I've added al the information I had.. If you have any additional information, please add it! <3 Amnestyyy 20:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Very well, and.. I guess I should appologize for taking all the work out of your hands.. I can be quite.. spontaneousle when I see something that needs to be done... My sincere apologies.. hope you don't mind! And one more thing, could you please sign your post's on discussion pages (talk pages etc) with the "Signature" button.. That way we can see who said something.. It can get quite messy on a wiki sometimes ! Bye <3 Amnestyyy 20:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) well I'm not very good at explaining things so I'll try and explain as best I can: when editting a page there should be a line at the very bottom of the page which has "add category" or such on it, simply click on this line and you should be able to type in categories (if not you may want to someone else who will doubtlessly have a better answer) Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 20:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's okay.. when I started out, I always forgot to sign in, and to sign my posts... so I understand! I really hope you'll stay with us on villains wiki and make a lot of nice pages! Bye again <3 Amnestyyy 20:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) No need to thank me, I did it with pleasure! If you need help, you know where to find me! Bye <3 Amnestyyy 13:51, September 9, 2010 (UTC) New Forum I Have a new forum http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm and would like people to help out as mods or to just enjoy it as a member, so your veiws would really be appreacited. :) Villain fan 10:52, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can do, but don't expect too much from me in the next few weeks, I'll be contributing considerably less for a while... Amnestyyy 05:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I noticed, answered the first question already Amnestyyy 20:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) btw, if I don't react for a few days, don't be shocked, just send me a message on my talk page here. Might forget about your forum, or it might just be the time difference between you and me.. I check my talk page on villains wiki regularly, so that shouldn't be a problem Amnestyyy 21:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC)